Operation: Tame the Mustang
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: What happens when Ed and Havoc come up with a plan to tame a certain wild mustang?MM, Yaoi, Lemon-ish in later chaps., Language, EdXHavoc, RoyXEd
1. Phase 1: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, why? Because I just don't.**

* * *

**Operation: Tame the Mustang**

**Phase 1: The Plan**

Nina's death still weighed heavily on the young, blonde alchemist at times and occasionally he could be found in the library with a tear rolling down his cheek. This was how a certain alchemist found Edward Elric.

"Don't want to rust your automail, Fullmetal."

"Leave me the hell alone, Mustang."

"That's no way to talk your superior officer."

"Forgive me if you're such a cold-hearted bastard…"

Roy grabbed Edward's chin and lifted his head to look him square in the eye. "You're a dog of the military. Dogs don't have feelings." He let go of Edward's chin and turned his back to the young alchemist. "I want your report on my desk first thing tomorrow morning." Roy walked away, his heavy strides echoing through the library.

"Bastard," Edward sniffled and wiped away the tears that involuntarily spilled down his cheeks. "He doesn't even realize that it wasn't Nina this time."

"Hey, Chief." An unlit cigarette preceded the First Lieutenant. "What's bugging you?"

"…"

"The Colonel? Don't worry. He's stolen another one of my girls."

"Lieutenant, do you think those girls get to see the real him?"

Havoc shrugged his shoulders and sat down in a chair next to Ed. "Well, he's sure not the bastard he is at work. Otherwise, he wouldn't get the girls."

"What do you suppose he's like? You know…with the girls?"

"Probably smooth, sweet-talking…hell, I don't know."

As soon as Roy walked out of the library, he banged his head against the wall. "Moron."

Riza was walking past the hall, but stopped when she saw Roy. "Colonel?"

"Lieutenant," Roy gasped and straightened up.

"Umm…the wall…"

"Helps me think."

"Self-mutilation?"

"Don't you have work to do, Lieutenant?"

"So do you."

"Enough…I'm the superior officer. As you were, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir…as you were."

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and decided not to reply. She had beaten him.

Riza flashed a half-smile as she continued on her way.

"Damn her," he said flatly. "Ok, Roy, you can do this." He turned and opened the library door. He walked briskly to where he left Edward. Edward was talking and laughing with Havoc when he arrived.

"Do you think it'll work?" Ed asked hopefully.

"I'm positive."

Roy cleared his throat.


	2. Phase 2: Execution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Operation: Tame the Mustang**

**Phase 2: Execution**

"Hiya, Colonel," Havoc said.

"Havoc, back to the office. I need to talk to Edward."

"Yes, sir." Havoc saluted and left.

"Edward, I…" Roy took a deep breath.

"What, bastard?"

"You know, I'm getting tired of your mouth. You're on… guard duty for tonight."

"Guard duty? Is that the best you can think of? Besides, I can't."

"Why not? It's a direct order from a superior officer."

"I have a date tonight. I tell you what, Mustang. If you let me go on my date, I'll do guard duty for a month."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine. Starting tomorrow night, you'll be on guard duty." Roy turned on his heels and walked away again.

"What the hell was that?" Edward whispered to himself.

"_Damn it!_" Roy thought as he walked away from Edward again. "_Who does that shrimp have? Surely not that annoying blond girl from his home town. It's ok. I have a month to convince him otherwise._" Roy walked in on Havoc bragging to the other officers.

"I have a date with a really hot girl tonight."

"Really?" Fuery asked. "What's her name?"

"Ella."

"What does she look like?" Breda inquired.

"She's got the most beautiful, silky blond hair; gorgeous, brown eyes. She's a little short, but she's so cute. I just hope the Colonel…"

"Hope I won't what?"

"Put me on guard duty."

"You're lucky that I've had my fill of putting people on guard duty today." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "_So, Havoc has a date tonight. Sounds like she's gorgeous. Since I don't have anything else to do, why not?_"

After Roy left, Ed ran back to his dorm where Al and Winry were waiting.

"Winry, I need you to dress me up like a girl," Ed said as soon as he walked through the door.

"What?" Winry asked. "I could have sworn that you just asked me to dress you up like a girl."

"I did."

"Brother, are you ok?" Al asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," Ed said, red tinting his cheeks as he realized how ridiculous the request sounded. "Lieutenant Havoc and I are playing a trick on Mustang."

"Oh," Winry said. "I think I know what you're doing. You're going to dress up as Lieutenant Havoc's date so Colonel Mustang will 'steal' you and then after he's had a nice night, reveal that you're a guy and above that, his subordinate. Right?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I have the perfect thing. Come with me." She pulled Ed to the bathroom. After about an hour, she led him out. "What do you think, Al?"

"Brother, is that really you?" Al asked, looking over the blond alchemist. Ed was dressed in a floor length, semi-casual, long-sleeved dress made of a sky blue material that had a daisy print all over it. Winry had let him borrow one of her bras and had stuffed it lightly to make it look as though Ed was a flat-chested girl. He wore gloves and stockings to cover his automail. He also adorned a pair of brown sandals. Winry had curled his hair and applied enough to make-up to his face that it covered his golden tan. The outfit was completed with one of Winry's large, sunhats and a small, white hand bag.

"Do you think that it'll fool Colonel Mustang?" Ed asked, using his best falsetto.

Both Winry and Al nodded.

"Well, I'm off to see my 'date'," Ed said in his normal voice.

Ed knocked on the door of headquarters and the guard on duty asked, "May I help you, ma'am?"

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Jean Havoc," Ed said in his falsetto.

"Come in, ma'am," the guard opened the door for him. "Wait right here. I'll page him."

"Thank you." Ed walked in and pretended to look at the pictures of the officers on the wall. While the guard busied himself with trying to track down Havoc, Roy walked by and spotted Ed.

"Well, hello," Roy said quietly and slinked up beside Ed. "Hello, ma'am."

Ed jumped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. You scared me."

"Forgive me. My name's Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and your name is?"

"Ed…elia, but my friends call me Ella for short." "_That was close_."

Roy's eyes flashed recognition, but quickly he went to acting himself. "Well, Ella, is there any thing I can do for you?"

"No, I'm just waiting on my date, Jean Havoc."

"Really? Oh, that's a shame. Something came up and he told me and my officers that if any of us saw his date to tell her that he couldn't make it tonight, but he'd make it up to her."

"Oh, I guess I'll just go home."

"It's a real shame that you got dressed up for nothing. I feel horrible. It's my fault that Havoc can't make it tonight. Can I make it up to you by taking you out for coffee?"

"I don't know, Colonel?" Ed said and batted his eyelashes. "_Damn it, I'm making myself sick._"

"I insist, Ella."

"No, I really don't think I should."

"Well, at least let me drive you home. A beautiful girl shouldn't be out alone."

"I guess that would be ok. Jean would be so heart-broken if anything happened to me."

"Ok, let's go, Ella." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door for Ed. They got in Roy's car and started driving away. "So where do you live, Ella?"

"It's near the park."

"Ok. My apartment's on the way. I need to pick something up. Do you mind if we stop?"

"That's fine."

Roy pulled up to his apartment and parked.

"Wow, it's…it's…" Ed said.

"It's what, Ella?"

"It's small. I thought state alchemists, especially one as famous as you got big salaries."

"Who said I don't? I'm a single man, Ella. I don't need a big house, but that's not to say I don't have a nice apartment that furnished well."

"I…umm…"

"It's ok. Would you like to see the inside?"

"Could I really?" Ed giggled.

Roy nodded.

"Ok."

Roy got out and walked over to open Ed's door. He held out his hand for Ed.

Ed used his automail to grab Roy's hand. He didn't notice the smirk that flashed across Roy's face.

Roy led Ed to the door and let him in. Ed was awestruck at the well-furbished apartment. While he was distracted, Roy closed the door and locked it.

Ed heard the door lock and gasped. He turned around to look at Roy. "Colonel, what are you doing?"

The smile disappeared from Roy's face. "Cut the theatrics, Edward."


	3. Phase 3: Victory?

**A/N: K, here's the next chapter. I'm not promising that I'll have the next chapter up any time soon because I'm about to start my summer semester in London and I have yet to pack, but any free time that's not spent sight-seeing or writing two research papers will be spent managing my account. So, hopefully within the next week or so, I'll get the next chapter. I have an idea for the title: Phase 4: Playing in the Mustang's field. Take that how you will. Thank you my wonderful readers for all the reviews. Until later...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Operation: Tame the Mustang**

**Phase 3: Victory?**

Ed swallowed hard and backed away from Roy. "What are you talking about, Colonel?"

"Edward, don't play with me." Roy snapped a gloved hand.

Ed recoiled. He opened his eyes and saw that nothing had been burned. "Damn it, Mustang!" He clapped his hands and touched his automail arm, transmuting it into a blade. He jumped at Roy, but Roy stepped out of the way. Roy spun around and held out a gloved hand poised to snap.

"Don't even think about it, Edward. I want some answers. Is this retaliation for my comment earlier this morning?"

Tears came to Ed's eyes. "Yes and no."

"Then tell me why?"

"I…I…I wanted you to notice me…as more than just your subordinate or an annoyance."

Roy chuckled as he slipped the glove off his hand. "Is that all? You and Havoc came up with this plan just to so I would notice you?"

"Stop laughing at me, Mustang."

"Tell me why you want me to notice you?"

"Because…"

"Do you like me, Ed?"

"Fine, you want to know how I feel about you? I think you're a cold-hearted, morally bankrupt, bastard with his head shoved up his own ass, but I want to know the real Mustang."

"You didn't have to do this. Why didn't you come to me and tell me how you felt before you came up with this ridiculous plan?"

"I didn't think you'd understand and I'm still not convinced that you're not just toying with me."

"Then how's this for assurance?" He pulled Ed to his feet and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Roy." Ed sighed and melted into Roy's arms.

"I have honestly been trying to tell you all day today."

"So, do I get out of guard duty?"

"No. Consider it your punishment for being so stupid."

"You're a bastard, Roy."

Roy shrugged. "Now, I want you out of this stupid outfit and back at the office."

"Fine. I'll see you in few minutes." He walked out of the door.

"_This next month is going to be interesting._"


	4. Deal with the Devil

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long. I'm in London right now and I'm trying to explore the city and get homework done for both of my classes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the any of the characters.**

* * *

**Deal with the Devil...**

Ed yawned as he walked down the halls of headquarters. "_First night of guard duty…joy._"

**Edward Elric! **The Colonel's smooth voice came over the intercom. **Report to my office immediately.**

Ed walked towards Roy's office. He shoved open the door. "What do you want, Colonel Bas…tard." The room was lit by nothing but candles, outlining Roy's pale face.

"Edward." Roy made sure his voice was as sultry and sexy as it could be.

"Y…y…yes?" Ed swallowed and his heart started racing.

"How are you liking your first night of guard duty?"

"Well…it's kind of boring."

"Is that so?" He leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you come here and I'll make it interesting."

"Ok." Ed walked over to Roy and Roy grabbed Ed by the waist, pulling him into his lap. Roy attacked Ed's lips and Ed melted into his embrace. Roy felt Ed's length harden beneath the tight leather pants and a wicked thought came to his mind. Sure he wanted Ed, but he loved torturing the boy, too. He pulled away from the kiss and Ed whined.

"Roy."

"Edward, there's nothing more I'd rather do than take you right here, right now, on my desk, but I'll make a deal with you."

"Ok."

"If you can withstand my charm and not beg for sex for a week or you break my will and I give in, I'll let you off of guard duty."

"What's the catch, bastard?"

"If I win, you have guard duty for another month after this one and you're my personal slave during that time."

"You're on. I'm going to win."

"Hold on now, Edward. There are rules. You can touch anything above the waist with your hands and mouth, but below the waist is off limits. Also, you can't ignore me if I call you to my office."

"Ok. Let's do this." Ed hopped off Roy's lap and shook the older man's hand before bounding out of the room.

"_So the games begin._"


	5. And You'll Pay the Price

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm supposed to writing a 2,000 word report. It's an update, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters\**

* * *

**And You'll Pay the Price**

Ed walked down the hall of headquarters, ears and eyes alert for any signs of the Colonel. It had already been one night and one day, and still the Colonel hadn't done anything.

"_Ha! This is going to be easier than I thought. Colonel Bastard is too scared to try anything._" Ed thought as he made his way down the halls for the hourly inspection. He turned a corner and ran into Roy, who had pulled off his military jacket and had unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white undershirt.

Roy pressed Ed against the wall and kissed him.

Ed moaned into the kiss.

Roy ground his hardening erection into Ed.

"Hey, that's not fair," Ed gasped, pulling away from Roy.

"I'm not touching you below the waist. I can't help if you're too short."

"Who are you calling…mpfh…"

Roy attacked Ed's lips again and thrust his tongue into the blond alchemist's mouth. Then he trailed kisses down Ed's jaw-line until he came to the soft flesh of Ed's neck. There he sucked and nipped, leaving a love mark on the young man's neck. Ed moaned and began pushing his erection against Roy.

That's when Roy backed off and smirked at Ed. "No, no, Fullmetal. I don't think so. Well, I'll be in my office if you _need_ me." Roy walked off to his office, leaving a very aroused Ed to fume.

"Bastard," Ed grumbled before walking off in the opposite direction.

"_Phase one complete,_" Roy thought as he sat down in his chair and slipped his hand into his pants to relieve himself. He needed to be prepared if Ed decided to retaliate.


	6. Just a Word Game

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it's been so long. I've recently decided that double majoring in music and history and joining a social club probably not the brightest idea in the world. I never have anytime for myself and when I do, I'm usually watching TV or playing video games, something that doesn't require much thought. It's Christmas break and I've finally relaxed enough to start writing again, so here you are...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters**

* * *

Edward leaned against Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk, purposely sticking out his behind a little further than he normally would and swaying it. "So, Lieutenant, let me get this straight…"

Roy walked into the room and stopped in the doorway. "Lieutenant. Fullmetal."

Ed looked over his shoulder and winked at Roy. "Hiya, Colonel, what's _up_?"

Roy plastered one of his trademark smirks on his face. "Nothing, Fullmetal."

"What's wrong, Mustang, you seem a little _stiff_."

Roy shifted uncomfortably. "Says who?"

"Geez, I knew you had a _stick up your ass_, Colonel, but I didn't know you could be so _rigid_ when in the midst of friends.

"Don't you have work to do, Fullmetal?"

"Well, that's a _hard one_. I seemed to have _finished_, so I was planning on taking a vacation. Wanna _come_?"

"I just remembered some work I have to do. I'll talk to you later, Lieutenant." Roy walked quickly out of the room.

"What was that about?" Riza asked.

"I have no idea," Ed said with a grin. "See ya, Lieutenant." Ed ran after Roy. "Hey, Roy."

Roy turned around and glared at him. "Yes, Edward?"

"I'm going to lie down for a little. You know where my quarters are."

"Damn it, Edward." Roy growled.

"Feeling a little frustrated? You can just give up."

"Never." Roy stormed off toward his office.


	7. Operation: Tame the MustangCOMPLETE

**A/N: This, I must admit, is the end and I know that it might be unsatisfactory for some people, but if you want really juicy stuff check on my livejournal in about a week. I'll probably post there, so I won't get in trouble here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ed rolled his eyes at the cat calls coming from all directions. "_This is absolutely the last time that I ask __Winry__ for help_," He thought as he moved stiffly down the hall. "_How can women wear this?_" He took another small step in the impossible high, stiletto boots and then straightened out the mini-skirt that kept insisting on crawling up to show even more of his legs. He rounded the corner and ran into Havoc. The collision sent the small alchemist falling to the ground.

Havoc held out his hand and helped Ed up. "Whoa, there, Chief. Don't you think that you're taking this whole getting at the Colonel thing a little too seriously?"

"I'm not going to let him win," Ed grumbled, once again straightening out the miniskirt.

"Win? Win what?"

Ed explained the deal.

"I see," Havoc said, shifting his unlit cigarette. "I didn't realize that you felt so strongly about the Colonel. I'll help you because for one I like you and for another thing the Colonel won't steal my dates if he has someone to occupy his time. Now, listen closely, this is what we're going to do." He leaned down and began whispering in Ed's ear.

They waited outside Roy's office until they heard him moving close to the door.

"Ed, I really have to tell you something," Havoc said loudly.

"What could that be, Lieutenant?" Ed played along.

"I really like you, Ed. Could I…"

"Could you what?"

"Could I kiss you?"

On the other side of the door, Roy's hand twitched.

"Well, I don't know, Lieutenant."

"Please, Ed."

"Oh, ok, I don't see the harm in one kiss."

Roy flung open the door and both Ed and Havoc cowered a bit. He grabbed Ed by the hand and growled, "Mine," before dragging Ed into his office.

"Good luck, Chief," Havoc said before walking off, thinking about his date that night that, for once, wouldn't be stolen by the Colonel.

Roy locked the door behind him and pressed Ed against the wall. He fiercely attacked the smaller man's lips and ran an ungloved hand up Ed's bare thigh to the hem of the miniskirt.

Ed gasped and moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and breathlessly said, "You're breaking the rules, bastard."

"Screw the rules," Roy purred into Ed's ear. "You're mine and I'm going to make certain you know that." He resumed his ministrations, reaching the hem of Ed's underwear. He plied the material away from Ed's skin and ran his hand under the piece of clothing to knead Ed's buttocks.

Ed moaned and ground his awakening erection into Roy. "Roy."

"Please, Edward, beg for me." He whispered against Ed's neck.

"Roy, please, I need you."

"Where do you need me, Ed?" Roy asked as he began unfastening the military jacket that Ed was wearing.

"I need you in me, Roy."

"As you wish, Fullmetal." Roy threw open the jacket and hastily divested Ed of his remaining clothes. Then he led Ed to the couch and laid him down.

Ed's moans of pleasure as Roy took him for the first time were heard throughout headquarters, but all talks were strangely kept hush-hush as most feared a bullet from Hawkeye's deadly accurate gun.

A few hours later, Havoc grinned as Ed sat down cautiously in the mess hall.

"Well, Chief," Havoc said. "I'm guessing that Operation: Tame the Mustang was a success?"

"Yeah," Ed said through gritted teeth as his behind touched the seat. "By the way, Havoc, Roy says you're on guard duty tonight."

"Damn it," Havoc cried and slumped against the table. "And I had a date tonight."


End file.
